Eternal Quest
by marenza
Summary: Sheoh and Drew's parents went out to have some date. But, they don't come back after 1 day. Where did they really go? What happened to them?


ETERNAL QUEST  
  
Chapter I: The lost and the lose  
  
Setting/s:  
  
Weissblur Home, Police Station  
  
Characters:  
  
Miori  
  
Sheoh  
  
Drew  
  
Police  
  
Paul  
  
Police mates  
  
In a town called C-nop, there lived a family named Weissblur. That family is known for their talented abilities. Their abilities are very useful and helpful for their needs.  
  
One day, Sheoh, the main character of this story is watching her favorite concert TV titled INT Singers. On the commercial break, INT Singers advertise and audition for those who want to be an international singer…  
  
[Commercial Break]  
  
"Good news to all who have beautiful voice ages thirteen to eighteen years old! Audition to be an International Singer is now open! Just call at 9641522 and look for Miorie. Calling hours is three to five PM. So what are you waiting for?! Call now!!! And be a star!"  
  
[Commercial End]  
  
Sheoh: [Thinks] This sounds very interesting! I can now help mom and dad earn living! I'll try to call now but… I must first tell them about this. [Think End]  
  
Sheoh: Mom! Dad! Are you there?!  
  
Drew: Big Sis.  
  
Sheoh: Oh! Drew! I didn't notice you were there. Sorry. Have you seen our parents?  
  
Drew: Yes. They go out and have some date.  
  
Sheoh: Oh, I see… What time did they go?  
  
Drew: About… 11:45…??? Yah! It's exactly 11:45!  
  
Sheoh: [Thinks] It's exactly 15 minutes. Before INT Singers starts… But, why did they don't tell me that they'll go…??? [Think End]  
  
Drew: Why big sis? Is there something important you want to tell them?  
  
Sheoh: Yah! You're right! And I want to tell them that I want to call Miorie and join the audition advertised lately on the television! Have you seen it?!  
  
Drew: Yah! I saw it! And I want to congratulate you!  
  
Sheoh: What?! What did you say?! You congratulate me?! But, why…??? Any reasons…???  
  
Drew: Yup! 'Coz I know that this is the time that you'll become an international singer. And that's true! [Thinks] Kill me if that's not true. [Think End]  
  
Sheoh: Oh, lil bro… I'm not gonna kill you…  
  
Drew: [Thinks] Wha??? Ho…how…??? How did she read my mind??? [Think End]  
  
Sheoh: …Even I'll not become an international singer. You're one of my inspirations to continue my hobby in singing. I love you my lil bro…  
  
Drew: I love you too… big sis…  
  
Last edited: May 4, 2002; 3:02 AM  
  
11:00 PM now strikes on the clock. Drew and Sheoh were supposed to sleep. But Sheoh can't sleep because she's thinking what's now happening to her mom and dad. She waited until 12:00 am. But she fall asleep. It's now Monday. But their parents were still not at home. Drew woke up.  
  
Drew: Aaahhh… I slept very well!  
  
Drew: I think mom and dad's here. Let me see…  
  
Drew went to their parent's room but no one's there. He also go downstairs but still, no one's there. Then he went go back upstairs to wake up his sister.  
  
Drew: Big Sis! Big Sis! Wake up! Mother and father are still not here!  
  
Sheoh: What?! What did you say?! You said to me that mom and dad are still not here?!  
  
Drew: Yeah! I said that very clear! Very very clear!  
  
Sheoh: Oh my goodness! Come with me, Drew! Let's find them!  
  
Drew: Sure! But we must first call to the police to help us find them.  
  
Sheoh: Do you know their landline?  
  
Drew: Yup! Obviously!  
  
Drew called at the police station. But the police answered the phone did not believe him.  
  
[Police]: Nah! You're just a kid! And you're just kidding!  
  
Drew: Please, believe me!  
  
[Police]: Nah! I won't believe you!  
  
Drew was trying to make the police believe. But it was so much…  
  
Drew: Okay! If not, not! My big sister and I will just find them! What kind of police are you?! You're just a police for money!  
  
[Police]: I jut told you, you're just kidding.  
  
Paul, one of the kind and active police came.  
  
Paul: What are you doing?!  
  
[Police]: I'm eating. Can't you see?  
  
Paul: Of course yes, I can see you eating. But how about the call?  
  
[Police]: Oh! About that? Nothing! A kid's telling me joke that their parents was lost.  
  
[Police]: Tell me, is it possible? Or just the kid was the lost and not their parent?  
  
Paul: Are you insane?! Have read by profile?! That my parents are lost and police can't find them! Even professional detectives and investigators can't find any marks on how and why they lost!  
  
[Police]: Should I? Should I read your profile? For what? You have just told it to me! You're just like a girl who's so talkative, right?  
  
Paul: Bullshit you are!!!  
  
Paul is going to blow the police. But the other police watched their conversation blocks Paul's blow. And the police just laugh.  
  
[Police]: Heeheehee…  
  
Paul: You must thank God! Because our police mates blocks my blow.  
  
[Police]: No, I won't. Because even if our police mates do not block your blow, I can still stand on my own feet and defeat you.  
  
Paul is very angry. Giving that police a warning that he must not do that again.  
  
Last Edited: May 4, 2002; 2:57 PM 


End file.
